The Story of Rosanna Alison White
by Devil's Mate
Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC
1. Prologue

This is a prequel to the Black Riddle. I'm stopping that story for now and going to change the summary for it so as to suit the prequel. I'm going to keep the first chapter the same in it though because it does still continue on from this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Prologue

'_All was well'_

The End

Sitting in her bedroom at home, Rosanna closed the 7th Harry Potter Book.

"I've finally finished it…again" she said to no one in particular. Turning the book over to its front cover she stared at what was depicted there.

"I swear that I have read this book so many times, that I could probably recite the damn thing by heart"

She sighed and placed the book on the bed beside her. Getting up, she walked over to her bedroom window and looked out at the scenery surrounding her home. In the distance, she could see some kids playing on the park and running around on the sun filled ground.

She thought back to her own childhood, wishing that she could have done some things differently. 'You can't change the past Rosanna, so stop dwelling on it'

As she got up to leave her room, she glanced as at the full length mirror on her bedroom wall, catching the reflection there. Staring back at her was a reflection of her in 19 year old glory. She had long dark brown hair, with dark red highlights, which reached just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark teal, almost green colour and she stood at about 5 foot 7 in height. She sneered at her slightly lanky build and turned to head down stairs. She decided to go for a walk around the block so as to clear her head and to get her fill of the summer sun. As she started to walk down the street she couldn't help thinking about what it could have been like to have been in the world of Harry Potter.

'Would have I been different?' she mused

"I wish that I could see what would have happened if I were within that world, armed with knowledge that I have now". She shook her head thinking to herself 'That is never gonna happen'. She turned left to walk down an alley way to get the park, when suddenly there was a flash of light behind. She turned and was blinded by its intensity, and then everything went black.

At this part is short, but I will have the next chapter up in a few minutes time. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter One

'What the hell was that?' Was the first thought in her head when she regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and as soon as she opened her eyes she scrunched them shut again. 'Too bloody bright'

Waiting a few seconds she opened her eyes a sliver at a time, getting used to the light again. She then sat up on the ground and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely not in the place she last remembered being, as she was in an alley that was surrounded by buildings rather than trees as at home.

"How on earth did I get here then?" she wondered.

She then started to panic, thinking that she had been kidnapped while she was unconscious. 'Calm down' she thought to herself. 'There is no use in getting worked up if you don't know all of the details'

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself. Wanting to know exactly where she was she stood up slowly and walked over to the end of the alley way. Looking around at the place she knew that she was not in her home town.

"Looks like the London area to me…well I think so anyway"

But then looking at the houses in the area, she noticed that they looked a bit outdated. They were not of the 2011 style, but more of the mid-1970s.

'Maybe it's a retro street or something' so she decided not to dwell on it any further. But as soon as the thought was out of her head, she noticed the street sign for the road.

Staring at it, she thought 'I think that I need my glasses if I think that I am seeing what I am seeing'

So she walked closer to the street sign, the words becoming much clearer with each step until she could see each word clearly. But she could hardly believe her eyes.

She read it again. 'Grimmuald Place'.

She started chuckling slightly, "I must be stupid, there must be a Grimmuald Place around London somewhere, not just in Harry Potter". She dismissed it and carried on walking down the street.

Seeing a bench not that far from her, she went and sat down on it thinking about what she should do next.

'How am I going to get home without any money? All I've got on me is my phone, keys and inhaler'

The best thing she could do for now was to phone home and tell her parents where she was. Digging it out of her pocket, she unlocked it and looked at the signal bars. No signal.

"That's bloody brilliant. I can't even phone home to let my-"

Her sentence was cut short when she heard laughing coming from the end of the street. Looking up, she saw a group of people walking down the street towards her, maybe about three or four of them in total. She looked down at her phone, pretending not to have noticed them, while automatically tensing up, knowing for some reason that they were not an ordinary group of people.

"Oi, you there."

Looking up from her phone, she hoped that it wasn't her they were calling. So she looked around, trying to see if there were any other people in the street. There wasn't. But Rosanna ignored them, hoping that they would go away.

"Yeah you, sitting on the bench"

Knowing that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, she looked towards the person who had spoken to her. From what Rosanna could see, it was a woman in her mid-twenties with dark wavy hair, and a similar height to herself. She was surrounded by three males, one of them looked significantly younger than the other two. The older two had short, dirty blonde hair and looked to be over six feet tall, while the younger had dark, almost black hair and was a few inches shorter than Rosanna.

"Yes, was there something you wanted?" asked Rosanna in a polite tone

"What is a filthy muggle like you doing in our place of residence?" sneered the dark haired woman

"I am just…hang on a minute, what did you just call me?"

"A muggle, you stupid lowlife"

"But why... oh, don't tell me that I've stumbled upon Harry Potter Pureblood wannabes. I mean, there's a limit, you know, on the Harry Potter obsession"

"How dare you insult us with your muggle filth, why I should-" She was cut off with a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Bellatrix, no need to get worked up over some stupid muggle" said one of the blonde haired males.

Rosanna was starting to find this hilarious and so she started laughing.

"What do you find so amusing?" asked the youngest of the four

Calming down, Rosanna said "I must be dreaming, 'cause she sounded just like Bellatrix Lestrange off Harry Potter" Then she started laughing again.

Suddenly she stopped mid laugh, her voice gone. She looked at the group in shock and saw the tallest blonde male pointing something towards her, a wand.

"I had to shut it up, it was pissing me off with its insults towards my wife"

"But who is this Harry Potter she keeps on talking about, Rodolphus?" asked the dark haired male. "The only Potter I know of is the arrogant Gryffindor, James Potter."

"Shut up Regulus, it is of no concern to us about what the muggle says" spat Rodolphus. But then a slow sinister smile began to make its way on to his face and he turned to Bellatrix.

"But she could still be of use to us, my dear; I haven't been able to play with a muggle for weeks"

After hearing this, Rosanna began to shake in fear. She had read about these two in the Harry Potter books, so she knew what type of _**fun**_ they were talking about. She wanted to run for her life, but found herself unable to move. From fear or a spell, she didn't know.

Bellatrix began to rub her hands together in glee. "What a marvellous idea, Rodolphus. I want to see if I can make her scream"

"Stun her Rabastan and take her to the dungeons in the house"

It was then that Rosanna felt the life come back into her legs, so she started to run. But she didn't get very far until she felt something hit her in the back and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing she felt when she came round. Unimaginable pain. It felt like there were thousands of hot pokers under her skin trying to break free. Another agonising shriek tore from her already raw throat. She tried to struggle, wanting to do anything, everything, to get away from the agony she was feeling.

The pain then stopped, but her body still twitched from the after effects. In the back of her mind, Rosanna realised that it must have been the Cruciatus curse in which she had felt.

It didn't last very long until it started again, this time the pain being so intense, it caused her to black out again.

When she came round for the second time, she wasn't in anymore pain, but she was aching all over. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was black. She started shaking again, from fear and the after effects of the Cruciatus. Questions kept on flicking in and out of her mind, but she couldn't conjure up any answers for them.

'Why am I here?'

'How did I get here?'

'Where is here?'

'Why me?'

Sobs started to break through the silence, and she was startled as she realised that they were from her. She quietened herself down until she was sobbing silently in the dark. She tried to stand up, but found that she was chained to the walls of what felt like a cell. She then remembered _her_ saying to take her to the dungeons.

'So I must be in # 12 Grimmuald Place, I didn't know that this place had a dungeon'

Time passed slowly within those dungeons. She didn't know how many days had passed since she was imprisoned there. It could have been only a few days, but it could have been a week for all she knew. She longed for the hours in which she was alone in her cell, away from the torture of her captures. It was dark, cold and wet, everything she despised. But she still couldn't wrap her mind around the reality of the situation. Somehow, someway, she had made it into the world of Harry Potter. One thing she realised was that she had arrived before Harry was born, or at least before he destroyed Voldemort.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the sound of a key turning in the lock broke through the silence. She curled up into a ball and waited for what she thought was more torture. The cell door opened and she had to squint due to the brightness of the light from outside. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she tried to struggle, but a soothing voice made her stop.

"Hey, hey, its alright. I'm going to get you out of here"

Rosanna froze as she recognised that voice. It was the voice of Sirius Black. Not as deep as when she last heard it from the films, but still Sirius.

"How?" Her voice was merely a hoarse whisper, but it still carried in the silence of the dungeon.

"My family has gone away for the weekend, so the house is empty…well, all except for me. I knew that someone was being kept down here, but I didn't know who, so I snuck the keys from my father's study and came down here to find out"

There was silence for a few minutes while Sirius tried to find the correct key for the cell chains. While he was doing that, Rosanna got a good look at this younger version of Sirius. He looked to be in his mid-teens, around 15 or 16 and had chin length black wavy hair, but she couldn't see his eye colour from the lack of light. When Sirius found the key; he unlocked the chains and pulled Rosanna to her feet. But she couldn't stay on her feet for long, as some of the after tremors from the Cruciatus made their to the surface, which made her fall to her knees in pain. But before she hit the floor, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and steadied her.

"What did they do to you?" his voice was barely above a whisper, but even she could sense the barely contained fury within it.

"I…I'm not really sure, all I know was that some of it was the Cruciatus curse" she paused before she said "Where are taking me?"

He replied "To a friend of mine, his mother is a healer from St Mungo's, but St Mungo's is too far for you to travel at the moment and James' is closer anyway"

"James…that wouldn't be James Potter by any chance would it?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Do you know him?" Sirius asked suspiciously

Rosanna looked away sheepishly "Well…it's a bit complicated. Lets just say that I know of him, but he doesn't know me"

They both then started walking out of the cell, with Rosanna leaning on Sirius for support. The silence was broken when Sirius said "I never really asked your name, did I?"

Rosanna giggled slightly and relied "No, you didn't. It's Rosanna"

Sirius glanced at her as they walked up the stairs from the dungeons into the kitchens. Entering the room, he manoeuvred Rosanna over to a chair. He gave a slight grin and said "Rosanna…that's a beautiful name." He started to walk over to a cupboard on the other side of the room, while giving the reply "My name is-"

"Sirius Orion Black or Sirius Black the Third" Rosanna muttered to herself. Sirius stopped suddenly in his tracks and turned to stare at her. From a mile away you could tell he was shocked. Here was what he thought was a muggle or a squib at least, but she knew his full name and, what looked like, some of his family history.

"How…how do you know my name?" he stuttered

Rosanna didn't answer straight away; she was more interested in the face that she was seeing in front of her, which was now standing in the light. 'SHIT…why did I have to say that, that's gonna raise more questions than I wanted. But, hell, he's absolutely gorgeous. I would love to…ROSANNA! This is not the time to think such things, he probably just saved your life and…oh, yeah…YOU JUST BLURTED OUT HIS FULL NAME. A name YOU are not even supposed to know.'

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Sirius said, starting to get agitated

Rosanna sighed and looked at Sirius and replied "You would never believe me if I told you, so all I'm gonna say is that it is the same deal as with your friend, James. I know of you, but you don't know me" Sirius sat down heavily on one of the closet empty chairs. He was silent for a long while before Rosanna said something to catch his attention. "Are you alright?"

Right after she said that, she mentally kicked herself. 'What a stupid thing to say'.

"Am I alright? Am I ALRIGHT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, BUT YOU SEEM TO KNOW ME. SO NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT-"

"Please, please stop shouting, I'm sorry, trust me I-"

"TRUST YOU! How do I know that you are not one of my cousin's sick jokes, huh? A death eater disguised as a poor defenceless muggle, praying on my sympathy-"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" Rosanna shrieked, jumping up from her seat, startling Sirius into silence, not that she noticed, as she was pissed as hell, all of the pain and confusion from the last week pouring out.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM AND YOU DARE TO JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR BLOODY NAME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WANT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS WEEK; IT WAS LITEALLY HELL ON EARTH! I WAS AT HOME MERE DAYS AGO WHEN SOME BLOODY FUCKING LIGHT APPEARS AND SECONDS LATER I WAS IN THIS FUCKING STREET! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE FOR MERE MINUTES, IN A PLACE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, WHEN SOME FUCKING DEATH EATER SHOWS UP AND CAPTURES YOU TO USE YOU A HIS BLOODY PLAY THING? ALL I WANT IS TO GO HOME TO MY FAMILY AND…ARGH-"

She doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach. Suddenly all of the glass that was in the room exploded into fragments, covering the floor in the shards of glass. After that fiasco, everything quietened down.

Sirius stood in the middle of the room in shocked silence for a minute or two. He had felt what that was. It had been powerful magic. Not just any powerful magic, but wandless and none-verbal at the same time. Reviving himself out of his stupor, he realise that Rosanna had appeared to have collapsed. He ran over to her and knelt down on the floor beside her, being careful of the glass that surrounded her. He felt her pulse, and could tell that she was still alive but unconscious.

He quickly hurried over to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder. Lighting the fire and throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, he called out "Potter Manor". A minute or so later the head of James Potter appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey Sirius! What's up? You don't normally call over the holiday's cause of your parents."

"My parents are away for the weekend, so the house is empty. But anyway, is your mother there by any chance?"

"You don't want to talk little old me, Siri. Ahh, the rejection-"

"Stop kiddin' around James. This is serious"

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on. Yeah moms here, she's in the kitchen at the moment. I'll go and get her"

James pulled his head out of the fire and Sirius could here the faint sounds of voices on the other side. The fire then sparked again and this time is was James's mother Dorea Potter.

"Sirius dear, what's wrong? James said you sounded worried"

"I can't tell you everything at the moment Mrs Potter, but I need a healer to look at someone for me, but I can't take her to St Mungo's, cause they will ask too many questions and anyway my parents set up the floo network so that-"

"Calm down Sirius, everything will be fine. Is she well enough to apperate?"

"I don't think so; she's unconscious at the moment and she has some exterior wounds from what I can see, but I don't know if there are any internal injuries"

"Ok, here's what we will do. You know that emergency portkey that James gave you last year?

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that before? Oh, sorry. Yes I know of it"

"Go and get it. When it activates, it should take you and your friend to the outskirts of Potter Manor. I know about the wards on Grimmuald Place, so you will have to take your friend outside of the wards for it to work. James and I will meet you on the outside of the wards, have you got that?"

"Yes, yes I have. I should be about 15 minutes"

"Ok dear, we will see you then"

Then the fire went blank. Sirius ran up stairs to his room and grabbed the ring that was lying in his bedside draw. He knew that it was the portkey to Potter Manor, as it had the Potter crest on it. Also grabbing his wand from under his pillow he ran back downstairs to Rosanna. Seeing that she was still unconscious, he gently picked her up and carried her bridal style to the front door. Opening the door he walked down the steps leading away from the house, while door just closed on its own.

'She's really light' thought Sirius

'Very pretty as-Shut up! Inappropriate thoughts and at the wrong time'

He stopped and fumbled with the portkey for a second, trying to make sure that Rosanna was touching it at the same time. When that was accomplished, he whispered "Unum omnes pro omnibus" and they both disappeared.

_Unum omnes pro omnibus – _Latin – supposed to mean'All for one and one for all' – but it came out as 'All for One, One for All' – Thought it would appropriate for the Potter family motto.

Reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 3

Rosanna woke up with a splitting headache. She put her hand to her head and gave a low groan. 'What on earth happened this time?' she wondered silently. Wanting to find out where she was, she opened her eyes and thankfully the light was quite dim. Looking around, she could see that she was in quite a large room. 'This has got to be at least 5 times the size of my bedroom at home'. The design of the room was simple in and of itself, but to Rosanna, it was beautiful in every way. The walls were painted in a deep, almost sapphire, blue, with silver trimming on the top. There was also an ornate fire place a few feet in front of the bed, which looked like it had been taken right out of the Victorian Era. The bed she was lying on was a double 4-poster bed, which was also draped in sapphire blue material, with white and silver trimmings on the curtains and sheets. While looking around at the room, Rosanna thought she caught a glimpse of someone in the room. Turning her head round, she noticed a woman with dark brown hair, who looked to be in her late forties, sitting in a chair beside her, and looked to be asleep. Before Rosanna could wonder on the possibility of who she was, the woman stirred and opened her eyes.

When the woman then saw that Rosanna was awake and alert, she hurriedly got up off her chair and rushed over to her.

"How are you feeling, my dear? Any dizziness, nausea, headaches?"

"Umm…well, I…I don't feel dizzy or sick, but I have quite a bad headache at the moment. Is there-"

"Oh yes, I have the potion you need right here in my bag, let me just find it for you"

While the woman was searching through her bag, Rosanna said "Not to be rude or anything, but where am I, how did I get here and who are you?"

As the woman pulled out a vial with a blue coloured potion in it, she relied "You are in Potter manor, young Mister Black brought you here after you collapsed in his home. As to whom I am, my name is Mrs Dorea Potter, but you can call me Dorea."

Silently mulling over the information that had just been told to her, Rosanna downed the potion that had she had in her hand. She grimaced at the bitter aftertaste, but thought that it was worth it as her headache disappeared almost immediately.

"Wow, that's much better than paracetamol"

Dorea just smiled to her in response. Rosanna then found out that the potion had started to make her feel quite drowsy, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up later on, she saw that the room was deserted. She sat up slowly on the bed and swivelled round so that her feet were now on the floor. Glancing to the chair where Mrs Potter had sat before, Rosanna noticed a pile of towels and a note placed on top of them. Picking up the note she read:

_This room has an on-suite in the left hand corner. Feel free to use it. I also took the liberty of getting you some new clothes to wear, as your old ones were in quite a state. They are located in the wardrobe on the right-hand side of the bed. Have fun._

_Dorea_

She stared at the note for a few seconds and decided to check out the wardrobe and to pick out something to wear. Opening the doors, she saw that most of the clothes were to her own taste. Mostly jeans, t-shirts and blouses, with a few skirts dresses and the shoes to match. She picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a casual white blouse and laid them out on the bed. She then went searching for some underwear and found a white pair of knickers with a matching plain white bra. 'Just my style' she thought as she put them on the bed beside her other clothes. In the shoes section, she just picked out a plain pair of black dolly shoes and set them on the floor beside the bed. She then grabbed the towel and headed to the on-suite bathroom.

To say that she was surprised when she saw what was inside, was an understatement. It was absolutely HUGE! Shaking herself out amazement, she decided that she would look at it more later, so she went about locating a shower. She found one on the right-hand side of the door and, thankfully, looked like it was turned on by taps, like she was used to at home. She stripped out the clothes she had been wearing and turned the taps on and adjusted the temperature to her liking. As she stepped into the shower she noticed that there was an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, shower gels and sponges place on a shelf to the side. Walking over to it, she grabbed a sponge, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel and went to stand under the spray of water coming from the shower. Grabbing the shampoo bottle, she squirted some onto her hand and started to lather her hair with it. While going though this familiar process, she let her thoughts drift to the past few days. One thing she didn't know was how long had she been in this world, as being trapped in that damn awful cell had made the days merge together. She shook her head and washed the shampoo out of her hair and applied the conditioner to it and combed through it with her fingers. She decided to leave it in for a few more minutes and grabbed the sponge and shower gel to wash herself with. When she completed that, she rinsed the soap off of her body and the conditioner out of her hair. Rosanna then turned off the shower, stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried her hair off as much as she could. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and walked back into the bedroom.

She walked over to the bed, dried herself off and dressed in the clothes that she had laid out earlier. Looking around the room, she saw a dressing table with a mirror sitting on top of it, with a stool in front of it. Walking over to it she sat down on the stool and tried to figure out what to do with her hair.

"Well, I don't think that there are any hairdryers around this place, so I am probably going had to put it up. A plat might be a good idea, I think." So she brushed her hair and tried to negotiate it into a plat. She was about to walk to the door when she realised that she hadn't cleaned her teeth, so she rushed back into the bathroom to clean them. She came back out a few minutes later and, as if on cue, her stomach growled. Rosanna glared down at it for a few seconds and wondered where she might find something to eat.

Wandering over to the bedroom door, she opened it and looked around. A large hall way greeted her and she stepped out into it and closed the door behind her. But this was the point at where she was quite stumped. 'Which way should I go?' she thought to herself. She glanced in both directions and decided to go left, as she thought she saw a staircase there. As she started walking down the corridor, she was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that there was somebody walking towards her until she ran into them, literally.

"Ouch" she said as she fell back onto the floor. Only then did she see that she had run into someone, that someone was holding out his hand to help her back up. Taking it, she was pulled to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I…I wasn't looking where I was going, I-"

"Hey, its fine. No harm done, eh?"

Rosanna was about to reply when she recognised who she was talking to. Short, messy, black hair and hazel eyes, which were twinkling with mischief. She was looking at James Potter.

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned

Realising that she had been staring, she blushed slightly and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out a little"

"Sorry, I have that kind of effect on people"

"Please do tell me how, dear sir"

"You know that you can't resist these handsome good looks" he said flashing a grin

"Wow, you're handsome. Why didn't someone tell me that before?" Rosanna replied, acting shocked

"I just did"

Rosanna glared at James slightly and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, joking aside…I am assuming that you are Rosanna"

"How did you-"

"I saw you when Sirius brought you here, though I must say that you are looking better than before"

"Thank you, James"

James frowned slightly and asked "How did you know my name?"

"Sirius mentioned you when we were at his house, and also you have your mother's eyes"

"Ah, fair enough"

There was silence a few seconds before James said "I was actually coming to look for you, to see if you wanted to joined my parents, Sirius and I for dinner"

Rosanna looked shocked for a few seconds before asking "But…why would you trust me? You don't know me"

James looked pensive for a few moments before replying "You seem…trust worthy. My mother…she seems to have taken a liking to you, and she is a very good judge of character. But my offer still stands. Will you join us for dinner?"

"Yes, I would be glad to. Also, to be clear, I will answer any and all of your questions after dinner has finished, ok?"

"Hmm, that sounds fair. So, may I escort you do to dinner Rosanna?" James asked offering his arm to her.

"Yes, you may, dear sir" she replied, taking his arm and grinning at the same time.

James led her down stairs to the dinning room, which was actually quite small in size, compared to the size of the bedroom; so she assumed that this must then be the informal dining room. James's parents and Sirius were already seated at the table when she entered, all of them breaking away from their conversion to look at her. Dorea beamed in Rosanna's direction and Rosanna smiled back at her, but when she glanced at Sirius, she swore that he was glaring, not at her, but at James. It was gone as soon as it came, so she assumed that she had imagined it.

Rosanna took the seat on the right-hand side of Dorea, which was also next to Sirius.

"I am quite glad that you decided to join us for dinner, Rosanna" said Dorea

Turning her head towards Dorea, she replied smirking slightly "Yes, well, your son can be very persuasive."

Dorea clucked slightly, before Rosanna resumed speaking "On a more serious note, I told James that I would answer any questions that any of you have-"

"Then what-" Sirius interrupted

"-after dinner, if you don't mind, that is?"

"I think I can agree to that" replied a voice from across the table, James's father Rosanna assumed

Dorea looked concerned as she said "My dear, you don't have to do that now, it must have been-"

"It is the least that I can do, for what you have done for me.** ALL** of you" she looking particularly at Sirius

James's father said with a grin "Well, if we are to have a big discussion, I think it would help if we ate dinner first, don't you think so?"

Rolling her eyes at her husband, Dorea replied "Yes, yes, then summon one of the house elves in you actually want any food"

a/n: I'm skipping dinner. I find it quite boring and I'm not that good with writing about meals.

After dinner had finished, they were all led to the sitting room, with James's parents taking up the sofa and James and Sirius taking up the spare armchairs. Rosanna stood by the fire, glancing into the flames, all the while pondering how she was going to answer their questions. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the people in the room with her. "You can ask me questions now if you wish to"

Taking his chance Sirius asked "Who are you and how do know me and James?"

But when Sirius caught a glimpse of her eyes, he saw confusion, worry and fear. Rosanna looked down and said "That may seem like a simple question to you, but it is more complicated than you know. Even I don't know the full answer. So please bear with me as I explain as best as I can."

Turning back towards the fire, she began in a loud voice "My name is Rosanna Alison White and I am 19 years old. I am British and lived in a small village in the West Midlands. I was born…on the 9th November…1991"

Silence was all that was in the room at this time.

"How?" was the question that broke it. Rosanna didn't know who asked, but replied with "I don't know"

"So that is the big secret, your from a different time."

Rosanna turned round and saw that it was Sirius who had just spoken.

"Is that how you know of us, because you actually knew us in a different time?"

At this Rosanna covered her face with her hands and gave a large sigh.

'How am I supposed to tell them this? Its gonna blow their minds and I doubt that they would believe me'

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"If you think that is big, then what I am about to tell you is gonna blow your minds"

"What! There's more?"

"Yes there's more. Lots more. And…I have no idea how I am gonna tell you cause its gonna sound absolutely impossible and insane and-"

She was cut off when someone grabbed her hands and forced her chin up to look at them. It was Sirius. "Calm down love. No use in getting all worked up. If you do then who is going to tell us your insane and wacky story"

Rosanna just glared at him "This is not funny Sirius Black"

"Okay, okay, are you going to tell us or what?"

"Where do I even start?"

"From the beginning?"

For this Rosanna gave Sirius a clip around the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for" he said, rubbing the offending spot

"For being annoying, now shut up and let me tell you my story"

Sirius pouted and went to sit back down in his seat. Everyone was looking at her now with rapped attention, waiting for her to tell her story.

"It begins…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

And I'm leaving it there for now. He he he ;) Don't worry you will gave her story in the next update. Now I have worked on this chapter all night and I am now going to bed.

Please review and constructive criticism is welcome


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 4

"It began while I was sitting in my room at home. I had just finished one of my favourite books, and…this is where it gets complicated…the name of the book was…Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

Rosanna glanced up at the people surrounding her. They all looked quite confused, and one voiced their confusion out load. This person being James.

"But…it's just a book, a story. How does that affect us and you?"

She sighed and looked James in the eye and said "This wasn't any old story. It was the last in a series of seven books. It was about a boy. A boy who lost his parents at a very young age, to the greatest evil ever known. He had the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders when his was just a child, for something he did…something he was barley old enough to remember. So-"

"So how is this relevant exactly" interrupted an exasperated Sirius Black

"If you would let me finish, then I will tell you. Now shut up and listen" Rosanna replied sharply

Wisely, Sirius stayed silent and looked at Rosanna expectantly

"His heritage and the world in which he came from were kept secret from him, until he was 11 years of age. He didn't even know his full name until he was five. His full name was…Harry…James…Potter. He was known for defeating a person, who's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you all know him by a different name."

Rosanna looked expectantly around the room, to see who would understand this first. The first sign was the look of recognition on James's father's face.

"That name sounds familiar to me, but how did you-"

"Well, that name would sound familiar to you wouldn't it?" interrupted Rosanna

"How would you know?"

"Easy. You were in the same year together at Hogwarts, weren't you Charlus Potter?"

Look on their faces was priceless as they all resembled a fish out of water. They all opened and closed their mouths several times, in an attempt to speak. But none prevailed for a while.

Suddenly Sirius got up from where he was sitting and made to storm out of the room.

"Where are you off to Sirius?"

"Out of here. This is just…ridiculous. It can't be true."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, mate, but it is true"

Then James interrupted them "Hang on a minute, let me get my head around this. What exactly are you trying to say"

Rosanna gave an exasperated sigh and murmured "Men". Then she looked up at James and said "I will make this simple for you, James. How would you feel if you were reading your favourite book and then, BAM, you're within the world you were just reading?"

Gradually, realisation crept upon James's face as finally he understood what Rosanna was trying to say.

"So…you are from…what…a different world?"

A look of pure relief crossed Rosanna's face and she replied "Finally someone understands what I'm getting at". But it seemed that Sirius's mind wasn't working very fast today, so he still looked very confused. "Uhm, could you please explain that again?"

But before Rosanna could say anything, James beat her to the punch. "Shall I put it in simple terms for you Siri?"

"If you don't mind"

"What Rosanna is trying to say is that she is from a different world. A world where our lives are literally written in a book as a story. _**That's**_how she knew people's name before anyone told her!"

It took Sirius a few minutes but he eventually got it. But Rosanna wasn't quite finished yet, so she called James to get his attention.

"Err…James?"

"Yeah?"

"While you have got the basics right, you have got details wrong"

"What?"

"Yep. Yes, I have come from a different world, where this magical world was a story. No, it is not your lives that the books are about…well not directly anyway"

"Hang on a minute; you said that this so called series was to do with a boy. I'm assuming that it is this Harry Potter?"

Rosanna smirked "You are smarter than you look James. What else can you deduce?"

"Well, first of all, what year are you from?"

"2011"

"Wow really?"

"James!"

"Right sorry. The name 'Potter' suggests that he is related to this family. But, as it is so close to your time, I am guessing that he is not a distant descendant."

"Go on"

"Also, there are no other magical people in this world with the surname of Potter. I am an only child, as is my father and grandfather, so he has to be descended from me, which means that…he is…"

"Your son"

James looked absolutely stunned from this bit of information, but before he could reply, Sirius butted in.

"Look I'm sorry, but this is absolutely ridiculous. It's just not possible. How is someone supposed to jump from world to another?"

Rosanna then turned to look at Sirius, while saying "I haven't the faintest idea". Sirius glared at her. "Well, how do we know that you are not a Death Eater in disguise, hmm?"

In response to what Sirius said, Rosanna pulled back her left sleeve. If Sirius had been right about her being a Death Eater, she would have had the Dark Mark branded to her arm, but as it turned out, her left forearm was bare, with no sign of the Dark Mark there at all.

"Does that satisfy you Sirius?"

"You could have-"

"Could have what? You know as well as any of these people here that there are no spells to disguise the Dark Mark"

Looking quite defeated, Sirius pouted and sat back down in his chair, while the others just stared at Rosanna as if she a very interesting piece of art. Well, Dorea and Charlus were anyway, while James was still looking a bit out of it from the information over load that Rosanna had given him. Silence covered the area for a minute or two, before Charlus Potter cleared his throat, which startled everyone.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. But forgive us Rosanna, we are finding this quite difficult to believe. It's not everyday that someone…"

"I know, I know. To make you all feel a little better, I will answer some questions from you. Questions that only you know the answer to and see if I know them. And if that still doesn't satisfy you, I will answer all your questions under Veritaserurm. Is that alright?"

Charlus considered this for a moment before agreeing with her. Rosanna then turned to the rest of the people in room and looked at them expectantly. The first question came from James.

"Who is the person that I like at this moment?"

"A Gryffindor red head, by the name of Lily Evans and she is a muggleborn"

"When was I born?"

"Sunday 27th March 1960"

Sirius then butted in with his own question

"What else do you know about my family?"

Rosanna looked startled, but answered anyway "Wow, you do know how to ask a loaded question eh, Sirius? Well…where to start? Hmm…well, you have a younger brother, named Regulus Arcturus Black. Your parent's names are Walburga and Orion Black, who are actually second cousins to each other. To keep your blood line pure, your family inter-marries with each other. Most of your family agrees with the policies of the Dark Lord, but are not all Death Eaters. You have at least three cousins, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa, where I think that Andromeda has been disowned by now for marrying a muggle born. Oh, and another thing, I know that all pure blood lines are related in some way or another. For instance I know that you and James are related as second cousins, as Dorea's maiden name was actually Black and is Aunt to your mother Sirius"

When Rosanna had finished divulging all of this information, she noticed the look on Sirius's face. He looked quite surprised.

"Well…you certainly know my family pretty well. Not many people actually know that last detail"

Rosanna smirked at Sirius and then turned to look at James's parents. They looked to be deep in thought, but then Charlus spoke up.

"Rosanna?"

"Yes?"

"Earlier you mentioned the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', but mentioned that he is now known by a different name that we should all know"

"Yes…and?"

"Well, I was wondering, what name does he now go by?"

"I'm going to give you a clue. 'Flight of death'"

"Err…excuse me?"

Rosanna rolled her eyes at this but continued on

"Who can speak, read and write French here?"

"I can" said Dorea

"If you can translate the phrase I just gave you into French, then you will know who I am on about."

Dorea thought for a few minutes, before she spoke some of her thoughts out load "Well, 'Flight' would be translated to 'vol', 'death' is obviously 'mort' and the 'of' is 'de'. So putting them all together you get 'vol' 'de' 'mort'. Voldemort." She looked up at Rosanna with wide eyes, hoping that the translation was wrong, but when she saw the grim smile on her face, that piece of hope faded.

"But…that can't be right…can it?"

"I'm afraid it is"

Suddenly, James lept up from his seat, as something finally clicked within his mind. 'But it can't be' he thought. 'It just can't be'

"So you're saying that my…son…defeats Voldemort and lives?"

But when he looked into Rosanna's eye, he recoiled slightly from the pain that dwelled within the depths. He knew that she knew what happened, how, why and even when. But he did not even have the heart to ask her, knowing that if he did, it would be painful for all of them. Most of him did want to know the answer, but a small part of him didn't. But it seemed that Rosanna could either read his mind, or she was just good at reading facial expressions, as she replied "Yes, he does. But at a terrible price"

They all had an idea of what this price was, as she mentioned some of Harry's story before they knew the details. So deep in their thoughts they were, they were all startled when a load whistle pierced the air. Turning in the direction of the offensive sound, they saw Rosanna grinning like a mad man, but at the same time, she looked a little sheepish. James and Sirius glared at her, but the elder Potter's just chuckled at their antics.

"Sorry. It was getting a little depressing, so I decided to liven up the mood a bit"

"So you decided to deafen us?" snapped Sirius, still rubbing his ears

"Well, it got your attention didn't it?"

Sirius didn't answer her; he just folded his arms and glared at her. This got Rosanna giggling a little, but before long it became an outright laughing fit and she was soon joined by the others, including Sirius. They all eventually calmed down after a few minutes, though there was still the odd giggle here and there.

"So Rosanna, is there actually anything FUN you know about us" asked James eagerly

This got Rosanna smirking a lot. 'If they didn't believe me before, they are definitely going to now'. Giggling slightly to herself, she thought 'Ahhh, this is gonna be FUN!'

"Yeah, I do actually. Let's see, you have two other friends in your little group, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" 'Traitor' she thought to herself "You are also all quite the pranksters at school, as you tend to **maraud** about quite a lot" As soon as she said that, the look on the boys faces changed from interested to gob smacked in a matter of seconds. "Surprised that I actually know about that, huh guys?" As shocked as they were, they just nodded their heads stupidly. "Well, if you think that's surprising; get a load of what I'm about to say. You all have secrets. Of course you do, you're human after all, but one of your friends has a dark secret of his own. I think James dubbed it the 'Furry Little Problem', am I correct?"

"Y-ye-yes, you are"

But the elder Potters just looked very confused. So Dorea spoke up and said "What are you lot talking about?" And Rosanna gave her an innocent look and said "Oh, it's just that one of their friends owns an ill-tempered rabbit, right guys?" This got the guys out their shocked state and had them laughing their heads off. "Oh, too true Rosanna, too true" Sirius said in between laughs.

When the laughter died down, Charlus Potter stood up and stretched. "Well, I think that we have had more than enough excitement tonight. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to bed, as it is already quite late"

But before he could say anything further Rosanna asked "Excuse me sir, I know that this might seem stupid to ask, but what is the date today?" If Charlus Potter thought that it was stupid, he didn't say, but replied with "It is the 30th July 1975"

"Thank you sir"

"You're welcome Rosanna" and with that Charlus Potter exited the room and headed up stairs to bed and Dorea Potter soon followed him. Eventually it was just Rosanna, James and Sirius left in the living room, so Rosanna decided to take up the empty settee and lie down on it. They were silent for quite a long while, most probably dozing in the fire's light, before Sirius broke the silence.

"Urm, Rosanna?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, almost half asleep at this point

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"It's just that…you said that you come from a different world where no magic exists, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If that's so, then how come you can do magic?"

It was silent for a while…until "WHAT?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cliff hanger. Ha ha ha. I know, I'm mean. But if you want me to update faster then up are going to have to give me more reviews. Until next time. Constructive criticism is welcome


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Previously_

"_Can I ask you one more question?"_

"_Sure, go ahead"_

"_It's just that…you said that you come from a different world where no magic exists, right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_If that's so, then how come you can do magic?"_

_It was silent for a while…until "WHAT?" _

Chapter 5

"Y-yo-you must be mistaken. I can't do magic. People don't even have magic where I come from. It-it-it just doesn't exist in my world. You have to be wrong" Rosanna sat up on the settee and looked pleadingly into Sirius's eyes.

But Sirius replied "What do you remember when I rescued you from my house?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question"

Rosanna thought for a moment, and then replied "I remember you bringing me up to the kitchen, then you and I had an argument and I started ranting. There was then a large pain in my head and stomach, and then…nothing"

Rosanna looked up at Sirius confused

"How does this explain anything?"

He gave her a knowing look "When you were ranting, even I could tell that you were pissed, and I mean VERY pissed. Just before you collapsed, I felt a surge of power come from somewhere and all of the glass in the room shattered." He gave a sigh and continued "It must have been from you as there is nothing that powerful in that house and also there was no one else in there except for me and you. Your anger must have unlocked some hidden power within you, but I have no idea where it came from or how you have it"

Reeling from the information that she had received, Rosanna fell back on the settee with her hands covering her face. One thought kept flickering through her mind 'How is this possible?' She was silent for quite a while, while the boys were looking on, Sirius trying to think how to deal with the situation, and James trying to understand what on earth had just happened here. Eventually James broke the silence as he stood up; bid the other two good night and headed for the stairs.

After James had left the room, Rosanna's hands uncovered her face, and she turned to look at Sirius, who appeared to be dozing in one of the armchairs. Even though she was still shocked over what she had just found out, she was too tired to do anything about it now, so she decided that she would do a proper freak out tomorrow. So she got up from the settee and silently approached Sirius. She glanced over him, whilst he slept, eyes closed and a ghost of a smile upon his lips. His hair was staring to drape across his face, so Rosanna lightly brushed the hair out of the way with her hand, trying not to wake him up. But, as they say, some things don't go the way we want them to, and that little action caused Sirius to stir in his chair and he opened his eyes slightly.

"What, Rosanna?"

Rosanna gave a smile. "I'm off to bed, but if you're tired I would move from that chair"

Sirius gave a slight groan and turned over, while he mumbled "Comfy" causing Rosanna to giggle. Sighing she bent down and whispered in his ear "But you'll regret it in the morning". This caused him to groan again, but it did the trick as he slowly got up off the armchair and stretched, before heading to the stairs, while mumbling a "Good night" in Rosanna's direction. Even though Sirius couldn't hear her, she whispered back "Good night Sirius". She then resolved to go up to bed herself and so traipsed up the stairs, trying to remember where her room was located. Eventually she found it and entered the room. From what she could see, the bed sheets were already turned down for her, and the fire place was smouldering slightly as the fire went out. Changing into some pyjamas she found in the wardrobe, Rosanna got into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rosanna woke to the sound of shuffling and muffled whispers in her room. Keeping her eyes closed, she strained her ears to try and pick up what they were trying to say.

"Shush. You'll wake her" she assumed that must be James

"I just stubbed my toe"

'That's gotta be Sirius' she thought

"You'll stub more than your toe if you don't shut up"

It then went quiet, which unnerved Rosanna a little. Suddenly she shrieked and jumped about 5 foot in the air, as she was doused with a bucket of ice cold water. Drenched, she turned towards the pair of pranksters, who were rolling around in laughter on the floor. When they finally got themselves together again, they noticed Rosanna aiming a death glare at them.

"Have a nice sleep did you Rosanna?" they both asked simultaneously, both faces bearing smirks

Rosanna took a step towards them, and their smirks wavered a little.

"You know guys; it's not nice to wake a girl up from her beauty sleep" she said in a sickly sweet voice

By this point the boys were backing away towards the door, all the while keeping their eyes on Rosanna.

She smirked slightly before continuing "And I'll have you know, that I have a _**very**_ bad temper in the morning, especially when someone wakes me up."

They were almost at the door now, ready to pelt it down the corridor at a moments notice.

"Do you know what happens to the people who do?"

"N-no"

"They are paid back…with interest"

With that, the boys darted out the room and out of sight of Rosanna. She smirked to herself and decided to go and get ready for the day, thinking about how she should get her revenge on those two. About an hour later, she was dressed in a pair of black boot leg jeans, with ankle high leather boots, about 2 inches high, and a grey and silver top. She wore a matching black and silver necklace and had put up her hair in a stylish messy bun. Checking herself over in the mirror, she then headed downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the bottom of the stair case, she noticed that James and Sirius were standing in corner near the living room. But they hadn't noticed her yet, so she quickly hid herself behind the stairs, all the while smirking. She had planned this while she was getting herself ready, her revenge on those two boys. She had figured that most of the spells in Harry Potter were Latin, which was quite handy as Rosanna was fluent in Latin. Also, because she now had magic, she could try one of the spells that she had come up with when she was back in her own world. She had also figured that the underage magic law wouldn't apply to her because she was over the age of 17. So she closed her eyes, while focusing her thoughts on James and Sirius and murmured the spell's incantation "Align capillis color green and silver". Opening her eyes, she looked around the corner and noticed that James and Sirius had gone, so she decided to try and find the kitchen for breakfast. When she eventually found it, she was informed by one of the house elves that breakfast would be served in the informal dining in 15 minutes, so she headed in that direction instead.

Entering the room, she noticed that Charlus and Dorea were already seated there, Charlus reading the Daily Prophet and Dorea sipping a cup of tea. Rosanna walked over to the table and sat down next to Dorea.

Dorea glanced up at her and gave her a smile.

"Good morning Rosanna. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning" She replied "Yes I did, until I was rudely awoken this morning by your _**charming**_ son and his friend"

From the roll of Dorea's eyes and the slight chuckle heard from Charlus behind his newspaper, Rosanna could tell that they were quite used the boys' antics.

"What did they do this time?"

"They thought it amusing to see how I would react to ice cold water"

Dorea looked a little shocked, but then shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Ah, those boys. They never get tired of pranking someone. I'm just sorry that you ended up being the target this time"

"It is of no consequence. Wait…hang on a minute, it is of consequence. But don't worry about me being the target, my revenge upon them will be seen soon enough"

"Dare I ask?"

Rosanna just gave her a smirk and replied with "You'll see". With that, Rosanna poured herself a cup of tea and waited for the boys to enter the room. A few minutes later, she heard voices coming from the corridor. She turned and had to stifle a snort of laughter as she saw the pair of them. Instead of the black hair that all were so used to seeing, both of the boys' hair were green and silver stripes.

"Morning" they both greeted everyone. Dorea looked up to answer, but her words were lost when she saw the boys' hair. She stared at them for a moment or two, before bursting in to giggles. Charlus put down his newspaper, to see what all the fuss was about and caught a glimpse of the boys' before covering his mouth with his hand trying to smother his laughter. The boys' looked on bewildered, not knowing what had caused the Potters to break down in fits of giggles at the breakfast table.

They turned their heads to look at Rosanna, and they saw her smirking in their direction. She winked at them and said smugly "While I am glad that you are showing the support to Slytherin house, did you really have to go that far?"

"Huh?" Sirius replied, until he heard an undignified squawk from James. He turned to James and was about to ask him what that was, when he caught a glimpse of James' hair. It was green and silver. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he tugged around a piece of his own hair and saw that it was the same as his best friends. This caused him to let out an undignified squawk of his own and both of them rounded on Rosanna, who was now in a fit of hysterics at the table. While she was laughing, Rosanna could see that James and Sirius were aiming death glares in her direction. Once she has calmed down, she smirked at them and said "What goes around, comes around boys".

But before the boys could retort, Charlus Potter interrupted them "Well, that was certainly a bright start to the morning. But I have to ask one question Rosanna, how did you succeed in this prank without magic?"

Rosanna turned to Charlus and replied "Well, sir, late last night after you had gone to bed, Sirius decided to inform me of something that he had forgot to mention earlier" She looked pointedly at Sirius, who put his hands up in surrender before saying "Hey, it's not my fault I forgot this minor detail. It's not everyday that someone from another world drops into our lives"

"Would you like to continue Sirius, as you seem to know more than I do about this situation? Even I'm not sure that I've got my head around it yet."

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave Rosanna a grin. He then turned his attention to the elder Potter's before continuing where Rosanna had left off. "When I rescued Rosanna from my parent's house, I took her up to the kitchen and was about to try and find something to ease her pain. At that point I was about to inform her of my name, before she whispered it under her breath. After that…well, you all know what my temper is like, but I am nothing compared Rosanna when she is pissed. After I blew up for a few seconds at her knowledge, she then ranted for a few minutes before she doubled over in pain. At that point all of the glass in the room shattered and I felt a powerful surge of magic"

He looked up at the Potter's shocked faces before continuing "I knew that there was nothing, person or object, that held that much power in that house, so I naturally assumed that it came from Rosanna, though I still don't know how she could have come to posses magic"

While Dorea was still in a shocked state, Charlus actually looked quite thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure out this mystery by himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlus looked up at Rosanna before saying to her "I think there is a way to determine how you have come to posses magic Rosanna"

Rosanna looked hopefully at Charlus before replying "How, sir?"

Charlus sighed, he glanced at Dorea, whose face possessed a knowing look. He leaning over and whispered something in her ear, before she nodded slightly, as if agreeing to whatever he had said to her. Turning back to Rosanna he continued "At Gringotts, there is a ritual that can determine the heritage of any living person with magic. This could be used on you, so we could find out how you come to have magic"

Rosanna's face broke into a huge smile with this piece of information. She had always been interested in her family's heritage, but she had never had the resources to do it with.

"Will I be able to do this? If so, when?" she asked eagerly

Charlus smiled at her eagerness and replied "Yes you can do this. I can floo Gringotts after breakfast and try to book an appointment for this afternoon." At this revelation, Rosanna darted out of her chair and before Charlus knew it, she was hugging him in thanks, but it only last for a moment before Rosanna let go and stood back sheepishly. "Sorry sir"

Charlus recovered from his shock before rolling his eyes and said "No problem Rosanna, and call me Charlus"

At that point, breakfast appeared at the table. It was filled with so much food that Rosanna didn't even know where to start. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, black pudding, toast, kippers, porridge and even more. She decided that she wasn't in the mood for anything rich that morning, so she reached for the porridge and spooned some into her bowl and sprinkled some sugar on it, before grabbing two slices of toast with butter, put them on the plate beside her and began eating. There was only a light chatter at the breakfast table, as most of them were too immersed in their food. When Rosanna had finished, she waited for everyone else to finish. When the table was cleared, Charlus excused himself before going to his study to make the floo call to Gringotts. Dorea also left the room, saying that she was going for a walk around the gardens, so this left Rosanna in the company of one half of the Marauders and this half had just rounded on her. Sirius was actually glaring at her and they both walked up to her slowly before falling to their knees in front of her. Sirius gave Rosanna the wounded puppy look, which had Rosanna struggling not to fall for. But one thought did penetrate her mind 'Awww, he looks so cute like this' It was James who broke her from her thoughts with his fake pleading.

"Please release us from this torture"

But Rosanna did not budge

"Oh but James, green and silver suit you so well. I think I might leave you both like that"

"Nooooooooo. The humiliation." Whined Sirius

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen Siri."

"But my beautiful hair is ruined. I look like a slimy Slytherin. Oh, the shame" He put the back of his hand to his head and pretended to look faint. By this time, James had already gotten to his feet and was standing next to Rosanna. Rosanna glanced at James and whispered so that only James could hear "Does he always act like this?" James replied "Unfortunately for us, it's quite often."

When they had finished talking, they both noticed Sirius had stopped his whining and was pouting on the floor. Rosanna folded her arms and giggled before saying. "Hey, stop pouting Siri. You seem to love pranking others, but hate it when the tables are turned don't ya?"

"Shut up"

"Feisty, feisty. Its no different to what you guys do to people at Hogwarts, only this time, it is you two who are the victims, rather than the culprits. And I thought that Gryffindors could take whatever was thrown at them?" She looked expectantly over at them.

James sighed at her and replied "I suppose we can deal with it until it wears off, right Sirius?" he directed the last bit at Sirius sharply, who gave a short nod in response. James turned back to Rosanna and asked "How long until it fades?"

This got Rosanna smirking "Oh…about a week"

"A WEEK?" squeaked Sirius

"Afraid to go out into the public looking like that Siri? Are you sure you are a Gryffindor?"

Sirius didn't reply and just ignored her, while pouting.

James decided to break the tension by saying "So, who wants to go flying?"

This got Sirius to brighten up and he was on his feet in a matter of seconds, looking like he was raring to go. But Rosanna looked quite wary, and decided to inform James of one minor detail that he seemed to have forgotten.

"Urm…James?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise that I have never ridden a broomstick before don't you?"

James didn't look too worried about this "That doesn't matter. I can easily teach you. It's easy once you get the hang of it"

Rosanna relented "Ok, fine"

James's smile widened and replied "Brilliant", before slinging his arm around Rosanna's shoulders, whilst trying to lead her out. But Rosanna pushed the arm of her shoulders and looked at James before saying "Was that merely a platonic gesture, or was there something more to it ' cause I know your handsome and all-"

"So you noticed?" interrupted James grinning

"Course I noticed. Even a blind a person could see it, but, sorry mate, you're just not my type. Anyway, you are more of a brother than anything else and incest is not my thing."

"Ah, fair enough. It was just platonic. I have my sights set on only one girl at the moment"

"Evans"

"Yup"

So James slung his arm around her shoulder once more, while directing her outside towards the quidditch pitch. Sirius had just excused himself, saying that he had left his wand in his room. While they were walking James asked "Just out of curiosity, who is your type?" Rosanna raised an eyebrow at this and replied "Isn't that a bit personal?" James just smirked before saying "Long dark hair, grey brooding eyes, carefree attitude, am I getting warm?" Rosanna looked away pointedly, while mumbling "Shut up", but James could see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Doesn't matter, I'm only teasing"

Rosanna glared at him playfully "So not funny". They were silent until they reached the broom shed, where James took out 3 of the brooms that resided there. He looked around to see if Sirius was back yet, and saw him on the other edge of the field walking towards them. He handed a broom to Rosanna and instructed her to lay it on the ground, which she did.

"Now, put your right hand over the broom and say 'Up'"

Rosanna knew confidence played a part in this, so she gathered it up and looked down at the broom before saying "Up", with which the broom shot up into her hand. James then showed how to mount the broom and how to grip it properly, before showing her how to hover with a demonstration of his own. Sirius soon joined James in the air and gave helpful tips when he could. After about half an hour, Rosanna could fly pretty well around the pitch. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair and the adrenalin pumping through her veins as she flew. James and Sirius soon joined her on her flight when she decided she wanted to try some tricks, so did some sharp turns and loop the loops. Then one thought popped into her mind, which got her grinning. She took a sharp dive downwards, gaining speed as she flew. It seemed like the ground was rising up to meet her, and when she was merely 2 feet from the ground, she pulled up sharply and flew upwards. She then changed direction and headed to James and Sirius, who were looking at her in amazement.

She looked at them in confusion and said "What?"

James was the first to answer "What was that you just did?"

"It was the Wronski Feint"

He just looked at her in shock before saying "Do you have any idea how hard that is to achieve. Even I can't get that far from the ground without crashing"

Rosanna raised an eyebrow "Huh, really?" looking impressed with herself.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice from the other side of the pitch caught their attention. It was Charlus. James, Sirius and Rosanna walked briskly over to him to see what he wanted.

"Yes, dad?" James asked when they reached him

"I have an appointment booked for Rosanna for the heritage test. But the catch is that it we have got to be there in 15 minute, so go and put your brooms away and meet me in the living room by the fireplace.

Doing as they were told, the group put away their brooms in the broom shed and hurried over to the living room, where Charlus and Dorea were waiting for them. Charlus turned to Rosanna and said "Dorea will go first to show you how to use the floo network"

Rosanna watched as Dorea grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames before stepping into them and saying clearly "Diagon Alley" and then she disappeared. Charlus went next, and then it was Rosanna's turn. She copied exactly what Dorea and Charlus had done, grabbing the floo powder and tossing it into the fire, stepping into it, and saying in a clear voice "Diagon Alley" before her world started spinning. A few seconds later she stumbled out of a fire place. Dusting off her clothing, see looked around and saw, for the first time her life, Diagon Alley.

But she didn't have time to marvel, as she had to move out of the way of the fireplace to let James and Sirius through. When they were all present, they briskly made their way over to Gringotts through the crowds of people surrounding the shops within the alley. Eventually they made their way through the crowds and into Gringotts. Charlus approached one of the goblins and spoke to them for a minute or two before gesturing the rest of the group to follow him. They were all led into a private room, where a goblin was waiting for them. His emotionless face glanced over the group, before saying "Shall we begin?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I hope it's alright. I know, I've left it at a small cliff hanger again. What shall Rosanna's heritage test reveal about her? Shall we discover why she now posses magi, but did not in her world? We shall see. Reviews are very much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 6

In response to the goblin's question, Rosanna gave a sharp nod and took a step forward. From what she could see, there was a basin in the centre of the room, which contained a blue potion of some kind. Around the basin, there were symbols etched into the sides. Runes, Rosanna realised. The goblin beckoned her forward and she obeyed until she was standing directly in front of him. Even though he was small in size, he was still intimidating. Suddenly, her eyes began to glaze over as if she were in a trance, but still aware of her surroundings.

"You are Rosanna Alison White, correct?"

"Yes, I am"

There was silence for a moment. The goblin then asked "Why do you come to seek the assistance of the goblins in determining your heritage?"

"I am from a different world, in which magic does not exist. Where the people of this world are nothing but characters in a book. But since I have come here, I have come to possess magic and I, as well as my new friends, believe the answer lies in the past, my past."

This answer seemed to satisfy the goblin and he gestured to Rosanna to come to the basin, which she did. He then picked up a small dagger and handed it to her, instructing her to let 5 drops of blood fall into the potion. Doing as she was instructed, Rosanna pricked her finger with the blade and let 5 drops of blood fall into the potion. The goblin stirred the potion 7 times counter clockwise, until the potion turned clear. Picking up the sheet of parchment that was lying beside the basin, he laid it on top of the potion and waited for it to soak into the parchment. After a few minutes, the parchment was carefully lifted from the basin and laid it out onto the pedestal next to the basin. As soon as this was done, words began to form on the bottom of it. It started out with Rosanna herself, quickly followed by a name next to it 'Amelia Caroline White'. 'My sister' Rosanna thought. Before she could dwell on this fact, a line was drawn upwards from siblings, to form two more names.

'Nathan Charles White' and 'Kathryn Jasmine White'

"My parents" Rosanna whispered painfully. She hadn't realised until then how much she missed her family. Feeling the familiar burn of tears in her eyes, she scrubbed them away roughly with the back of her hand. A comforting hand on her shoulder caused her to look behind. She could see it was James, as he offered her a comforting smile, which she replied with a nod in thanks, before turning back to the parchment. It had expanded quite a bit in the time she had looked away and it was then she realised that it was forming her family tree, but only part of it, her father's side.

"Why is it only forming my father's side of the family?" Rosanna mused

The goblin replied "This potion is designed to trace magic back in a family. It is following your father's line because it is that line in which you inherited your magic from."

She watched for a few more minutes, as her family tree grew and grew, revealing more of Rosanna's past. The surname of 'White' seemed to be the path that was being followed through the generations, until it came to a stop in a generation that resided in the late 10th century. But the surname Rosanna saw there surprised her so much, that she fainted. Before she hit the floor, she was caught by Sirius, who laid her gently on the floor.

"I wonder what caused her so much surprise" wondered Sirius, while stroking Rosanna' hair.

Charlus stepped forward towards the pedestal, where the parchment lay. He picked it up and quietly read it. His eyes widened considerably at 3 names that were written there. One of them was 'Isabella', but it was her parent's names that surprised him as well as hers. Directly above Isabella's name, were the names of…

'Salazar Slytherin' and 'Rowena Ravenclaw'

He shook his head a few times and read it again, scarcely able to believe the truth of it. While this occurred, the others looked on, confused as to what would surprise these two so much. Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Rosanna stirred. Opening her eyes, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I can't believe it, I'm a bloody Slytherin"

"WHAT?" blurted out James and Sirius at once. They both looked to Charlus for confirmation, who merely nodded his head in response to their silent question. Stunned by the answer they received, James and Sirius were eerily silent. It was Dorea who asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"How is she a Slytherin?"

Charlus looked up at his wife, whilst replying "She is a descendant of not only Salazar Slytherin, but Rowena Ravenclaw as well. But this isn't what really surprised me"

Regaining his voice, James asked quietly "What could be worse?"

But before Charlus could reply, Rosanna interrupted "I was more surprised by the fact of Salazar and Rowena, but it is the name of their child that has Charlus so surprised and confused."

"And…get on with it already" Sirius asked excitedly

Rolling her eyes Rosanna continued "The name of the child was Isabella Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin"

A gasp was heard from the remaining people in the room, except for Charlus and the goblin.

"But…but how is this possible? How can she be descended from Isabella Slytherin? The stories tell us that she disappeared at the age of 10 and was presumed dead"

"I believe, I can answer that"

Everyone's attention was turned towards the goblin behind them. He gestured for them to sit on the chairs that had been provided. When they were all seated he began speaking.

"What I am about to tell you is not known by the people of the Wizarding world today. I assume you all know, apart from, Miss White, the story concerning the fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

They all nodded their heads, including Rosanna, who thought she knew a little about it.

"What was told in those stories is a lie, a fabrication. True, there was a fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor, which resulted in Slytherin leaving the castle. But the reasons for him leaving are entirely incorrect"

"But…but, I thought that Slytherin was trying to get rid of muggleborns and half-bloods from Hogwarts. Also he practiced the Dark Arts. That story has been passed down for generations, since the time of the founders" stuttered Sirius

The goblin shook his head "No Mr Black. Where as that version is the most well known, in fact, the only known version of events, it is not what truly happened. What you know was a story concocted by the only son of Slytherin, Sebastian Salazar Slytherin, who was the one actually responsible for what Slytherin, was known for"

It was then that Rosanna spoke up "Then tell us what happened". You could tell from her voice that she meant business. It was hard as steel, demanding answers.

'Not that I blame her' thought Sirius. 'I would do exactly the same in her position'

The goblin nodded in respect and began the long tale "It was back when Hogwarts had only been completed for a few years. At this point, Sebastian was ten years of age, and his mother had died from childbirth, so he was raised by his father and the rest of the founders when Hogwarts was being built. All of the founders were close, but there were two, Salazar and Rowena, who were the closest of all. It was a few years later that it was revealed that they were both engaged to be married. Unfortunately, Sebastian disliked Rowena intensely, but even more so when they finally married. But what he despised more so than Rowena herself, was the child, a little girl born to Salazar and Rowena.

As the years and Isabella grew, the attention she received from her parents increased, as did her brother's hatred for her. To him, she was the reason his father took hardly any interest in him, pulling him away from him. In fact, as Sebastian's hatred grew, he became thoroughly immersed in the Dark Arts and began pushing everyone away. Its peak came when Isabella, then age 10, disappeared. An argument sprouted up between Gryffindor and Slytherin, in which Slytherin wanted to go and find his daughter straight away, but Gryffindor advised him to wait and plan first. Blinded by rage and grief, Slytherin took off into the Forbidden Forest in search of her. It was weeks before he was found. No one ever knew for certain who or what had killed him. In the end it was Sebastian who argued and fought with the founders over the expulsion of muggleborns and half-bloods from Hogwarts. History distorted the story, confusing Slytherin for Sebastian and even though it is not known for sure, it was most likely Sebastian who was responsible for the death of his father and also, the disappearance of Isabella"

The goblin finished his tale and waited for everyone in the room to process it.

"Wow" was the first word uttered

"Wait, hang on a minute" said Rosanna "You're saying that the stories we heard about Slytherin are not about him per se, but about his son?"

"Yes, that is correct"

"And somehow, Sebastian was responsible for the disappearance of Isabella, my ancestor?"

"Well, it is not that clear, but it is what we can deduce"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rosanna was still in a daze when they all left the room.

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked Dorea, sounding concerned

"Yeah…yeah I-I think so. It's just …it's not everyday that I find out that I am descended from two of the Hogwarts founders.

Dorea smiled sympathetically at her, but didn't say anything else.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they were all outside Gringotts, Rosanna asked "What do I do now?"

It was Charlus who replied. "Well, first of all, we need to get you a wand from Ollivander's."

"But I haven't got any money to-"

"We'll pay for it Rosanna"

"I couldn't possibly, it's too-"

"Rosanna, its fine"

Giving a sigh, she relented and agreed with them. While they were walking to Ollivander's, the boys came up on both sides of Rosanna, looking curious about something.

"So Rosanna…" said James

"…what spell did you use…" continued Sirius

"…on our hair…"

"…because, we are sure…"

"…that we have…"

"…never heard of a spell…"

"…doing this…"

"…before?" they both finished simultaneously

Rosanna had to stifle a giggle, because for a moment, she thought that they sounded like the Weasley twins.

"It's a simple hair colour changing spell"

"But, it's not a spell we've ever heard of. If we haven't heard of it, then how could have you?"

She gave them a wide grin before replying "Of course you wouldn't have heard of it. I created it after all"

Even though they were still walking, they stared at her in shock, and without them saying anything; she knew what question they were trying to ask, "How?"

"Simple. I'm fluent in Latin"

Sirius looked at her in disbelief "Yeah, right"

Rolling her eyes Rosanna replied "Iacobus et stultus molestiam Sirius"

Sirius looked stunned, while James looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"What does that mean?" asked James, looking perplexed

"James is an idiot and Sirius is annoying"

They both tried to look insulted at this, but failed miserably, when they snorted in amusement.

"How does it work?" asked Sirius

Though Rosanna wanted to answer, they had arrived at Ollivander's Wand Shop. As soon as they all stepped inside, a frail looking man made his way to them from the back of the shop. Looking over Rosanna, he gave a small smile.

"Ah, the traveller has arrived"

Not wanting to question how he knew this piece of information, she merely responded "Yes, I have"

"I shall assume that you require a wand. Which arm is your wand arm?"

"My right"

Picking up a tape measure from the table at the front of the shop, he beckoned Rosanna forward and proceeded to measure her wand arm as well as around her head. He then went into the back and pulled out a selection of boxes. Setting a few down he picked the first one up and handed it to her.

"Wood of Elm, core of unicorn hair, nine inches. Good wand for charms" 

Waving it Rosanna jumped back when a glass exploded on the desk. This was the same result for all of the wands that were laid out on the desk. This made Rosanna slightly worried, but Ollivander merely appeared thoughtful.

"I wonder" he muttered before walking briskly to the far end of the shop. Climbing the ladder to the very top, he reached for a black wooden box in the far right-hand corner, which was covered in dust. Climbing down, he carefully removed it from the box and handed it to Rosanna. "It's 10 ¼ inches" he said. Instantly, she felt a warm feeling spread through her arm and down her whole body. Deciding to try it out, she said "Accio glass" and suddenly the glass that had been sitting on the desk shot into her left hand. Looking very pleased with herself, Rosanna placed the glass back on the desk and turned to look at Ollivander, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No. No nothing is wrong. I'm just slightly surprised is all"

Rosanna frowned "Is it the wand that has chosen me that has surprised you?"

"Yes it is. You know, that wand is made from a very rare type of tree, the dragon tree. It originates from Africa and I came by it purely by accident. It was a long time ago. The core is also very rare, but it signifies the power of the holder. It has two cores, which is rare in and of itself, but the ingredients, powdered dragon scale and vampire blood, also show this"

It came as a shock to Rosanna, who thought that she wasn't all that powerful. She was the only person in the room who thought this, as the Potter's, plus Sirius, were recalling her performance of wandless magic, which showed this person to be an extremely powerful individual.

Gathering herself together Rosanna asked "How much?"

"10 galleons please"

Charlus handed over the money and, thanking Ollivander, they exited the shop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's out finally. Sorry it took so long, exams have been a nightmare. I hope it's alright. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Arriving back at Potter Manor, Rosanna was deep in thought. Pulling the wand out of her pocket, she rolled it over in her hands, looking over it in detail.

'I can't believe that this is actually mine' she thought

Giving it a second twirl in her hand, she put it back in her pocket. Looking around, she noticed that she was alone in the hallway. Thinking that everyone had wanted to give her some space, she wandered back to her room. Sitting on her bed, she cast her mind back to the previous week. Before this, she had tried to block the memories out, trying to pretend that they had never happened. But the nightmare of being trapped in the Black dungeons came flooding back with a vengeance.

The pain and humiliation felt so real, even if they were just memories. Sliding down onto the floor, Rosanna hugged her knees to her chest and lay her head down upon them. A choked sob escaped her lips, tears falling down her face before she could stop them.

It felt like hours had past; when in reality it had only been a few minutes, when she heard a knock on her door. It opened before she could answer and it was Sirius who poked his head through the door.

"Rosanna?" he asked. He looked around her room and found her sitting on the floor beside her bed. He was about to ask her something, when he noticed her tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried. Entering the room, he sat down beside her and drew her into a hug. It was at that point, that Rosanna just let go of her emotions and broke down completely in Sirius's arms. She clung to him as she cried out the pain of the past week and of realising that she might never see her family again. It was heart breaking for Sirius to listen to, Rosanna crying out her heart and soul on his shoulder. But he let her, rocking her gently while whispering words of comfort in her ear.

The sobs died down after a while, but Sirius still kept his hold on her.

"What was all that about?"

Rosanna cast her eyes downwards, looking ashamed and embarrassed of what she had done.

"Sorry about that. It's just that…the things that happened to me when I first got here…I never really thought about them until now. I don't know…I just sort of pushed them to the side, trying to think that they didn't happen. But it all caught up with me tonight and I…broke down"

"Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to break down like that. You had a hellish experience in that place…I'm just surprised that you didn't break down before now"

Giving a sigh, Sirius asked gently "What happened to you in that place?"

He instantly felt Rosanna tense against his shoulder, so he decided to back track a little bit.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's -"

"No, no, it's fine…I need to get it off my chest while I still can, because it will just get worse if I don't tell anyone"

She closed her eyes and began "It all started off in my own world. I just wanted to go for a walk and while I was out, I saw a flash of light behind me and the next thing I knew, I was lying in an alley way just off Grimmuald Place. Once I had my bearings back and I figured out where I was, the street that is, I just wanted to sit down for a while, so I sat down on one of the benches that are scattered across that street. It was at that point that I heard a group of people laughing at the top of the street, but I didn't recognise them."

Taking a shaky breath she continued "Then one of them called me, asking what a filthy muggle was doing on their street. I…I didn't know what had happened at that point so I just assumed they were Harry Potter fanatics. But one of them cast a spell at me, so I ran, and then it all went black."

Tears had started running down cheeks now and she was shaking slightly. "I can't remember how I got there, but it was hell on earth. I can't remember how many times they tortured me, but the pain caused me to blackout so many times because it was so unbearable. I hate to think of the state I was in when you found me. I…I never want to go back there…I can't…I just can't…I don't think…that I could…survive i-it"

After she just broke down in sobs, the painful memories coursing through her mind making her tremble with fear.

"Hey, you know I'm not so good with words, but I can say this Rosanna. Look at me. _**Look at me. **_You are not to blame for this, and I swear that you will never go back there…to that _place_. Ever"

Rosanna looked him in the eye and could see that he was being serious. He would never let her go back. A small smile crept up onto her face and she whispered "Thank you".

They were both silent for a long while, just sitting there enjoying each others company.

"Rosanna?"

"Hmm?" she replied from against Sirius' shoulder

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What is it you're not telling us? What happens in the future that you can't say?"

Rosanna let out a painful sigh, sat up and looked Sirius in the eye.

"James…James dies Sirius"

He was silent for a minute or two before he asked

"When?"

"Six years"

As soon as those words left Rosanna's mouth, Sirius went pale. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his face into his hands, all the while shacking his head and muttering "No" over and over again.

A sound from the doorway distracted them both from their thoughts. As Rosanna looked up, she thought 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' for it was James who was standing there, looking quite relaxed, a grin on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up? You look as if someone just died"

Sirius let out a sound halfway between a snort and a sob. James was over from the door to Sirius in the blink of an eye. Sitting on the other side of Sirius, James looked over at Rosanna with a questioning look.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked

"You" whispered Sirius

"Me?"

Sirius stayed silent

"James…Sirius asked me to tell him what happened to you in the future. What I was so reluctant to tell you all before."

James frowned in confusion "What does that have to do with anything?"

There was a long pause before Rosanna answered "James…you died"

Silence…

…then laughter. It was not the reaction that she expected, but it was what she heard from James.

"Well I hate to break it to you both, but that's gonna happen to us all eventually. There isn't anything you can do about it."

He grinned up at Rosanna in response.

"This isn't funny James" muttered Rosanna, as she stood up off the floor and took a few steps away from him.

"Come on, it's not that-"

"DAMN IT JAMES! YOU DIE IN SIX YEARS TIME!"

This stunned James into silence.

"What?" James whispered.

"I can't…I just can't…it's too soon"

He glanced back at Rosanna, whose hair was shielding her face as she looked down at her lap.

"How?" said Sirius quietly

Giving a sigh, Rosanna looked up and tucked her hair behind her ears nervously.

"You both sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes" they both said simultaneously

"It happened on the evening of the 31st October 1981. James and his wife were at home in the living room with their sixteen month old son, Harry. James was entertaining him by conjuring coloured smoke from your wand. He never heard the gate open. His wife decided to take Harry to bed and he through his wand down on the sofa, deciding to go with her. It was at that point, the front door burst open, revealing Voldemort."

Pausing for a second, Rosanna looked at the two guys, who were absolutely transfixed by this, but at the same time, she could see that they had a slight look of understanding in their eyes, as if they knew what was to come, even though they hoped that it wouldn't. She forcefully swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing.

"James ran out of the living room, coming face to face with Voldemort. He told his wife to run while he tried to hold him off. But before he could retrieve his wand…he…was…he was killed…the killing curse."

Closing her eyes, Rosanna felt a few tears run down her cheeks. Choking back a sob, she tried to continue.

"After he had…had…killed him…he went after his wife and son. His wife used herself as a shield against Voldemort, to protect Harry. She pleaded with him to spare her son and to take her instead. He resisted at first, but then he just…he just killed her in cold blood. He then turned his wand on Harry. But the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, killing him…well almost killing him and leaving your son alive, with nothing more than a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hello again! Yes I'm back after a long while. Sorry about that and sorry this took so long to get out. Anyway, could people give their opinions as to whether they want Rosanna to tell the guys about Pettigrew or not, I have story lines for both of them, but I just wanted some outside opinion. Just put your opinion in the reviews. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long for the next chapter to come out.

Until next time.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times ahead of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 8

One month had passed since she had come back from Diagon Alley. So much had happened in that time. Looking at her room and new trunk on the floor beside her bed, which was now full of the things that she would be taking to Hogwarts. Smiling to herself, she couldn't believe that she was going to Hogwarts. In just a few hours she would be on the train, on her way to the school she had been reading about for years.

To think, just a few weeks ago, she was in her own world. But what a boring life it was, as she barely had any friends and even though she loved her family, they were hardly ever around. Now, everything had changed, by someone asking her one question.

_Flashback_

_Charlus had called her to his office, which was quite unusual in and of itself, as he only used his office for official business. When she stepped into the room, she everyone gathered there. Charlus, Dorea, James and Sirius. But this confused her more than ever._

"_What going on here guys?" she asked _

_Dorea stepped up to her and took her hands in her own. "Even though we've only known you a short time, we all feel like you're a part of this family. What we want to ask is can we make it official?"_

_Rosanna looked up at Dorea confused "What are you asking?"_

"_Can we adopt you?"_

_End Flashback_

It was then, everything came together. Later, on the same day, Rosanna had found herself at Gringotts, performing the blood adoption ritual.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she sighed. Glancing at herself in mirror beside her, she could see the changes the ritual had caused. Her hair had darkened until it had turned black, and had grown to the middle of her back. Her eyes had changed from teal to hazel and she found that she didn't need glasses at all. Her body became more developed and she even grew and inch or two. But her change was not yet complete. With the advice of Dorea and Charlus, she had decided to have herself deaged, so she could be in the same year as James and Sirius. Even though the deaging potion was left till the last minute, she had been working and studying everyday for the last month, so she could be up to the same level as James and Sirius. For her electives, she had chosen Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as well as all the core subjects. For most of the core subjects as well as Ancient Runes, Charlus and Dorea tutored her. For the rest, Charlus had a ministry tutor come every other day. It was hard work, but the tutoring and studying paid off, as she reached the level she needed.

But there was something plaguing her throughout this whole time. What got to her was the reaction of James when she had finished telling him the story of how he died. Closing her eyes, she doubted that she would ever forget the look on his face, the look of fear, anger, pleading, sadness and pure pain. Sirius's face had mirrored his almost exactly, though, his looked more painful, as she had just told him, that he would be losing his best friend and brother in just six and half years. She hadn't waited for their reactions; she had just left them there, just so it could sink in.

Knowing all the things she knew about their lives in the future was both a blessing and a curse. To see that pain on their faces was like a knife to her heart. Others may think that she had gotten too close to these people in such a short time, but it was just meant to be. She had a connection with them, which had formed after only a few days of knowing them. But one thing she did know was that no matter what, she would try and change what she knew, or die trying.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning couldn't have come quick enough in Rosanna's opinion. Even though she loved and would miss her new parents very much, she was excited to finally go to Hogwarts. Lugging her trunk out of her room, she frowned down at her younger body. She had taken the deaging potion the night before. Unfortunately she had gotten used to she had after the adoption, but now the deaging potion had caused her to shrink, so she was even smaller than before.

Shrugging she took her trunk down stairs and into the foyer where the others were waiting for her.

"How long does it take you to pack everything?" asked James

Rosanna raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well dear brother, some of us have a lot of stuff to pack, unlike some people"

James smirked, but before he could reply, a voice interrupted them.

"Come on you two or you're going to miss the train"

"Yes Mom" they both said simultaneously

Grabbing their trunks, James, Rosanna and Sirius all headed for the fire place.

As she stumbled out of the fire place at Platform 9 ¾, Rosanna mumbled "I'll never get the hang of this"

She gave each Charlus and Dorea a hug, but not before asking them to shrink her trunk for her.

'Saves me lugging it around' she thought

But as soon as she finished that thought, she felt a pull on both her arms and someone dragging her along.

"Oi! Are you both tryin' to pull my arms out of their sockets?"

James and Sirius both looked at each other with a smirk and simple replied "Yes"

Rolling her eyes at them, she yanked her arms out of their grips causing them to fall back slightly. This earned her a glare from both the raven haired boys, but before they could reply a voice was heard.

"Hey, James, Sirius, over here!"

Pushing their way through the crowds of people that had gathered around the platform, they followed the direction of the voice and came across one Remus Lupin.

"Hey, guys! Have a good summer?"

"Yeah it was great. Though we didn't expect this one to be dropping in on us" he gestured back towards Rosanna.

Before Remus could reply, Rosanna smacked James upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being inconsiderate prick. We both know the reasons of why I came to your family"

Remus looked over in sympathy. He had got a letter from James half way through the summer, saying that some distant family member was coming to stay with them, as she had lost her family to a Death Eater attack.

"So you must be Rosanna. My name is Remus Lupin" he said, holding out his hand to her.

Taking his hand Rosanna replied "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Oi! Stop being so formal you two!" said Sirius, while grinning like a mad man.

Turning to him and sighing in slight annoyance and amusement, Rosanna replied "Well, how would you like us to act, dear Siri? I'm certainly not going to act like a deranged baboon on a broomstick, as you do most of the time"

Placing his hand on his chest, Sirius feigned a wounded look.

"You wound me Rosie. I assure you that I never act in that manner"

With that he strutted off, with his nose in the air, in such a way that would have made a pureblood proud.

Rosanna and Remus glanced at each other for a second or two before bursting into giggles.

"Does he always act like this at school?" asked Rosanna

"No. Unfortunately for us, he's worse"

"Oh Merlin, save me!"

They both then decided to get on the train to find an empty compartment. They ended up finding one at the back of the train, so they made themselves comfortable. Just as they had sat down they heard the whistle for the train and it started to move, pulling away from Platform 9 and ¾ and off to Hogwarts. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Rosanna got bored and pulled her trunk from her pocket, placed it on the seat next to her and enlarged it. She then began riffling through her things, so as to find a book to read. She eventually found one and, like Remus, who was sitting back reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History, sat back and started reading a book on Mind Magic.

It was an hour before they were interrupted, and it ended up being by Sirius and James.

"Hey, there you guys are, we've been looking for you for ages" said James, while sitting himself down in the empty seat beside Remus. Sirius on the other hand decided that he wanted to sit next to Rosanna and was trying to shift her trunk on the rack above him, but was not having the greatest luck.

"Would you guys mind giving me hand here?"

Folding her arms and leaning casually against the window of the compartment, Rosanna said "Sirius, you are a wizard are you not?"

"Yeah, I thought you had realised that by now?"

"Of course I had you idiot! I merely thought that I could remind of that thing in your pocket called a wand that could be used for, oh I don't know, levitating things"

Sirius looked like he wanted to slap himself for his mistake, but he just did what Rosanna said and levitated her trunk up onto the rack. He then sat himself down beside Rosanna, before swinging his legs up onto the seat and across Rosanna's lap.

"Hey! Get off me you big oaf, I'm trying to read here!"

Sirius just clasped his hands behind his head and said "I'm comfortable, thanks"

Rosanna just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. But before she could read more than a few sentences, she was disturbed by a knock on the door and to her great displeasure, it was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hiya guys! Just had trouble with some of the Slytherins. They got me in a body bind and it only wore off a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no worries Petey boy. We'll get 'em back for you. It sounds like a good time for a prank planning session"

Rosanna hid her smirk behind her book, with one thought crossing her mind, 'Here we go'

"Who's that?"

Looking up from her book, Rosanna raised her confused eyes in the direction of the voice and ended up on Peter. Realisation spread through her instantly and she turned her gaze to James who looked quite sheepish.

"James, did you forget to send that letter to Peter?"

"Er…I might have"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she replied "Only you would do that wouldn't you?"

But before James could reply a small voice interrupted him.

"But…who is she?"

"Rosanna Potter. I'm a distant cousin of James's. I moved in with James recently when I lost my family to a Death Eater attack"

A sad look came over her face at the last bit, which was actually genuine.

"Oh…ok"

The rest of the train ride past without anything else happening and before she knew it, Rosanna was getting off the train and heading towards the carriages. She got into one of the carriages with all of the guys and it starting pulling.

"Hey, did you know that these carriages are pulled by thestrals?"

"What?" said all the guys simultaneously

Shrugging in response and without looking up from her book she replied "They always have"

Frowning in her direction with slight suspicion, "How do you know that?"

Looking him in the eye, "I read it in a book before coming here"

"But, there's nothing pulling the carriages, you can't see anything" said Peter

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die"

This silenced the carriage, though for different reasons. Remus and Peter because they thought it were because she had seen her family die and wanted to show their sympathy.

James and Sirius, though, were slightly confused, as they both knew that she didn't see her family die. So they were wondering, who did she see die?

That topic caused silence to spread across the whole carriage, just the sound of the wheels turning as they rode through Hogsmede village. Suddenly, a smile spread across Rosanna's face. There, just as they turned the corner, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the guys looked at Rosanna and shook their heads at her reaction.

Turning her head in their direction she asked "What?"

"You look like a kid at Christmas"

She just grinned in response.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Rosanna jumped out before anyone else, eager to get up to the school.

"Hey, slow down Rosanna" shouted Sirius, while grinning.

"No chance" she replied with a smile and with that she dashed up the front steps. But as soon as she got to the top on them, she stopped and looked around in awe. It was just magnificent. It was better than she could ever have dreamed of and she couldn't believe that she was actually part of it. Then confusion started to creep in. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to wait for the first year to come and go in with them, or should she go in with James and Sirius? He unasked question was answered when Professor Mcgonagall walked out into the entrance hall and headed in Rosanna's direction. This was just as Sirius and James came up beside her and were about to drag her into the Great Hall.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, would you kindly go and take your seats in the Great Hall. Miss Potter, you are to remain with myself as you will be sorted just after the first years.

Taking one glance back at Rosanna, James and Sirius made their way into the Great Hall, with Peter following along behind them. As she and the guys were the last to get out of the carriages, she didn't have to wait long for the first years to arrive. E

Even though she hadn't been to Hogwarts when she was 11, she couldn't help thinking 'Was I that small once?'

"Follow me" said Professor Mcgonagall to the first years and Rosanna and for the first time, Rosanna and the new first years had their first glimpses of the legendary Hogwarts. They all crossed numerous corridors, climbing many flights of stairs, before they came before the two enormous wooden doors of the Great Hall.

A/N: Most of this next speech is from the first HP book and film

Turning to her students at the top of the staircase, Professor Mcgonagall said "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you may go through these doors and join your classmate, but before that you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Throughout the year, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

She paused before she continued "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" With that she turned swiftly towards the Great Hall and disappeared through the doors. 'Probably so she can check whether everyone is ready or not' Rosanna thought. So as to amuse herself, she looked around at the first years surrounding her. Almost immediately, she could see who was muggleborn and who was not. The muggleborns were all huddled up together, staring around them as if they had never seen anything so beautiful before, and they probably hadn't. The half-bloods had the same look, though they had all heard of Hogwarts as a child and the Pure-bloods, most of them were an almost emotionless mask, but they were only 11.

'They're probably destined for Slytherin'

As she was looking around at them, she noticed that some of them were staring at her.

'Fair enough. I do look older than them, so they are wondering why I'm here and not in there'

But before she could continue that train of thought, the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal Professor Mcgonagall.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me"

With that, Rosanna took her first step into her life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So sorry for the long wait guys. Uni has been so hectic, I haven't had time to think let alone write. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only most of the plot and the OC, and I am not making any money from this story

Summary: Prequel to the Black Riddle. Follow the journey of Rosanna Alison White as she travels into the World of Harry Potter, but there are dark times a head of her. Can she overcome them with her new friends, the Marauders? SB/OC

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Chapter 9

The Great Hall was just as she has imagined it, but better. The four house tables lined up throughout the hall, with students looking quite disinterested with the sorting, as though it was something they had all seen before.

'Well, they have' thought Rosanna as she followed the first years down the aisle of the Great Hall.

To the right, she caught the eyes of the marauders, most of them giving her a wink and wave, minus Remus and Peter, who just smiled and waved. On the left of the hall, she noticed a sea of green, black and silver. Slytherin house. Most of them were unrecognisable to her, but there was one that knew the instant she saw him, with his lanky greasy locks and dark eyes.

'Snape. This is certainly going to be an interesting year' she smirked to herself

Coming to a halt near to the steps leading to the teachers table, where an old hat was sitting on three-legged stool, Rosanna waited with the rest of the first years, in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Suddenly the rip near the rim of the hat opened and voice began to sing:

Oh, I may be old and worn,

But this will bring a storm.

New knowledge and new company

Will keep us in the warm

A flower from new times,

Will break the old time rhyme,

Of founders four,

Of course there's four!

And it will be the sign.

But heed my word, oh houses four,

For this will bring a turn,

In Gryffindor and Slytherin,

Dear Salazar was not the sin!

But the sorting must continue,

I will sort the student new.

I will sort you into houses

That will suit you fine and true.

Shall I sort you into Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave and true?

Or shall you go to Ravenclaw

Where their smarts are matched to few?

Dear Hufflepuff may be your house,

Whose work is highly praised,

And loyalty to everyone,

Oh yes, you'll be amazed!

And finally in Slytherin,

Your cunning will get you far.

But pure of blood, though very thin,

Will set this house apart.

But do not fear, dear students here,

For it will not hurt a bit.

Just put me on your head,

And I will sort you wear you fit!

Silence.

Then applause. But Rosanna didn't join in, too busy thinking about the song.

'What…on…earth…was that?

She didn't get much chance to dwell on the matter, as Professor McGonagall then picked up a long sheet of parchment and the sorting hat and explained to the new students what was going to happen. She called up each new student to be sorted, but Rosanna tuned it out, as she knew she would be last, as she was the 'transfer' student.

"That concludes the first year sorting. But we have a new student joining our fifth years this year. Please, welcome Rosanna Potter"

Every eye in the hall was on her, waiting for her to make her move. Slowly and carefully she made her way up to the platform and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, at first there was nothing, but then a voice erupted in Rosanna's head, that was not her own.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here? A person who has travelled through the fabric of reality and time itself'

'Not by choice' Rosanna thought

'I shouldn't think so, my dear. Don't worry, I shan't reveal your secret, I can tell that would prefer it hidden from everyone here at the moment'

'Thank you'

'Your welcome. Now where shall I put you? You are loyal, hard working and have a strong will to help others. A strong candidate for Hufflepuff. On the other hand, you have a real thirst for knowledge; a love to learn about almost any subject you can get your hands on, and will spend time on something you deem worthy. Therefore Ravenclaw would also be a good choice for you. Hmm…You are most difficult to place. Which house would you like to join Rosanna?'

'Ravenclaw, please. I love to learn'

'Very well you shall go into the house of…'

"…RAVENCLAW!"

Happy with her placement, Rosanna got up from the stool and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, where one of the girls saved her a seat.

"Hi, I'm Marlene McKinnon" said the girl holding out her hand

Taking her hand Rosanna shook it and took in her appearance. She was short, probably around 5 feet, with light mousy brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Apart from that, she was rather plain looking.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you"

She sat herself down next to Marlene and waited for the Headmaster to finish talking.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. To our older students returning, welcome back. Before we begin this delicious feast, I have a few start of term notices I wish to present. First years should remember that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds to _all students_. (He looked pointedly at the Marauders, who were trying to look innocent…but were failing miserably). You will receive numerous detentions if you are caught out of bounds. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind all students to review the list of banned items, a copy of which can be found on the notice board of each house common room. And finally, I would like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Weatherly. I am sure that you will all join me in wishing the professor Good Luck. Now I am sure you are all hungry, so…let the feast…begin"

With that, food appeared on every table in the hall, in quantities that Rosanna had never seen before in her life. Not knowing where to start, she just picked a selection of everything and began to eat.

"So…where did you transfer from? We rarely get transfer students here" asked Marlene

"I didn't transfer from anywhere. I was homeschooled"

"How come you decided to come to Hogwarts? Did you get bored at home, or did you just want to try something new."

Rosanna paused for a minute, trying to think how to phrase her story. She couldn't say where she was really from. She would be in St Mungo's Psychiatric ward before she could say 'But it's true!"

"I…err…there wasn't much of a choice. I lost my family…and my home in an attack earlier…this year. The Potters are distant cousins and were my only family left, so we grew quite close, especially me and James, he became like a brother to me"

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! How are you coping now?"

"I'm getting by as well as I can. My new family are helping me out a lot. So…when do we get our time tables and where?"

"Urm…we get them at breakfast tomorrow, which is 7:30am to 9:00am, I think. Professor Flitwick, our head of house, gives them out about an hour before classes start, so we can get to them on time."

Rosanna nodded, but didn't say anything else. She glanced around the hall, spotting blue, green, yellow and red all jumbled up together. Something caught her eye over at the Slytherin table. Someone was staring at her. No, not staring, glaring.

"Hey Marlene, who's that guy giving me a death glare over at the Slytherin table?" She asked, even though she knew exactly who he was.

"Oh, urm…that's Severus Snape. He's in our year. You might want to watch him, because he and your cous…sorry, I mean your brother are, for lack of a better term, enemies. They've been like that since, forever. He's probably going to start hating you now by relation"

"What? Does he think just because me and James are related that I am going to be a female copy of him? That's pathetic, I mean, come on, James is a great guy, but even I can't put up with the arrogant ass all the time. Therefore it isn't possible for me to like him in anyway"

"What about the rest of his little gang, you met them yet?"

"Yeah, yeah I have. Lupin and Pettigrew on the train. Sirius…well…I met him at the Potters. He came over quite a lot. We got to know each other pretty well"

Rosanna went glassy eyed and rosy cheeked for a few seconds, causing Marlene to start giggling at her expression.

"Do I detect a hint of something…more than friendship…between you and Black?"

Rosanna gave her a playful glare in response. She was really starting to like this girl.

'I think, we are going to be great friends."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dinner soon came to an end, with the last of the food melting away from the tables, leaving only the goblets in place. Standing, Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the rest of the students in the hall.

"Well, that concludes the feast for tonight. Now first years, your house prefects will lead you to your dormitories, where your belongings have already been placed. Now off to bed, pip pip"

Within a few minutes there was a gaggle of small students surrounding Marlene and a tall blond male, who Rosanna assumed was the other 5th year prefect. She followed this group of students, knowing that she would eventually be led to her house dormitories. The feast she had eaten, combined with the overwhelming emotions that she had felt that day, started to take their toll on her, so she didn't really take any notice as to where they were going, or even going through the common room door. She was eventually led up to her dorm room that she shared with the other 5th year Ravenclaw girls, where she barely had time to change into her night clothes and set her wand to wake her up the next morning, before she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tuesday 2nd September 1975

6:00am

Rosanna woke up to her wand warming her arm.

'Why do I have to get up at this ungodly hour? I mean, it should be illegal to get up that early'

Dragging herself out of bed, Rosanna grabbed her shower things and trudged to the bathroom, being careful not to disturb her room mates. It took her longer to shower than usual, especially at this time in the morning, as it usually took her at least 15 minutes to stop wishing to just crawl back into her bed and fall asleep again. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and started to pull her clothes on.

'Oh I wish I could wear trousers, I hate skirts!'

Using her wand and a couple of nifty spells Dorea had taught her, Rosanna dried and straightened her hair in a matter of minutes. Finally she put her shoes, brushed her teeth and applied a minimal amount of make-up. She left the bathroom and returned to her dorm room where her room mates were just beginning to stir.

"Wow, you're up early! You must be a morning person!"

Turning, Rosanna saw Marlene slowly getting out of bed.

"Ha! Yeah right, I hate the morning just as much as the next person, especially a morning as early as this"

"Then why are you even up, you could have slept at least another hour?"

"And risk being bombarded in the showers and being late for class? No thank you. I'd rather be early than late"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was 7 o'clock by the time she made it down stairs to the common room. It was deserted, so Rosanna made herself comfy in one of the chairs by the fire and waited for Marlene to get ready. After 5 minutes she was already bored stiff.

'What the heck do you do in a place like this to stave off boredom? What I wouldn't give for a computer and the internet, or at least decent book to read.' She sighed to herself

"I suppose I could try and finish the book on mind magic I started. At least I won't die of boredom."

She grabbed the book out of her bag and began to read. Surprisingly enough, she got so absorbed in the book that she didn't even notice 20 minutes passing. It was Marlene who distracted her from her reading.

"Hey Rosanna, we better head down now, if we want to be on time for breakfast."

"Okay, just let me put my book back in my bag first"

Standing, she stuffed the book in her bag, slung it on her back and they both left the common room. It took about 15 minutes to get to the Great Hall, all the while Rosanna was taking time to ask Marlene questions about the classes and to stare around a round at the castle in awe. Breakfast was interesting to say the least. Even though there were only a few people actually in the Great Hall at this time, Rosanna could still feel them staring at her as she walked briskly towards her house table. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention; in fact she would rather stay in back ground, out of the lime light. It wasn't long after she sat down that she saw the rest of the 5th year Ravenclaw girls arrive in the Great Hall.

Rosanna gave a helpless look to Marlene. "Why do they have to keep staring at me? I'm not that interesting"

"Well…you're something new, so that's interesting"

"Who said that?"

"Me" said one of the 5th year Ravenclaw girls

"And you are?"

"I'm Lisa, Lisa Roberts, and this is Elizabeth Reynolds (pointing to her left) and this is Sarah Jones (pointing to her right)"

"Nice to meet you three"

The girls sat down in front of Marlene and Rosanna. Conversation was light for about 20 minutes, as they were all immersed in their food for the time being. Rosanna had noticed that the three new females looked quite similar to each other, all of them had blond hair and were close in height, around 5 foot 3 to 5 foot 4. There were differences, being that Lisa's hair was very long and was currently put up in a high ponytail, whereas her two friends both had shoulder length hair. They were also all more developed for their age. She was about to ask them a questions about something, when Professor came round to ive them all their timetables. Rosanna picked hers up and scrutinised it with a critical eye.

_Monday_

_Herbology with Hufflepuffs – 9:45am_

_Break (10:30 – 11:00)_

_Transfiguration with Gryffindors – 11:00am_

_Lunch (12:30 – 13:30)_

_Free – 13:30_

_Break (15:00 – 15:30)_

_The Study of Ancient Runes – 15:30_

_Arithmancy – 16:15_

_Dinner (17:30 – 19:00)_

_Tuesday_

_Charms with Hufflepuffs – 9:00am_

_Break (10:30 – 11:00)_

_Free – 11:00am_

_Lunch (12:30 – 13:30)_

_Free – 13:30_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins– 14:15_

_Break (15:00 – 15:30)_

_Herbology – 15:30_

_Dinner (17:30 – 19:00)_

_Wednesday_

_Transfiguration with Gryffindors – 9:00am_

_Free – 9:45am_

_Break (10:30 – 11:00)_

_Free – 11:00am_

_Charms with Hufflepuffs – 11:45am _

_Lunch (12:30 – 13:30)_

_The Study of Ancient Runes – 13:30_

_Break (15:00 – 15:30)_

_Potions with Slytherins – 15:30_

_Free – 16:15_

_Dinner (17:30 – 19:00)_

_Thursday_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins – 9:00am_

_Break (10:30 – 11:00)_

_Free – 11:00am_

_Lunch (12:30 – 13:30)_

_Free – 13:30_

_History of Magic – Ravenclaws – 14:15_

_Break (15:00 – 15:30)_

_Free – 15:30_

_Dinner (17:30 – 19:00)_

_Astronomy with Gryffindors – 12:00am_

_Friday_

_Free – 9:00am_

_Break (10:30 – 11:00)_

_History of Magic – Ravenclaws – 11:00am_

_Lunch (12:30 – 13:30)_

_Arithmancy – 13:30_

_Break (15:00 – 15:30)_

_Potions with Slytherins – 15:30_

_Dinner (17:30 – 19:00)_

"Hey, how come we have two of every subject on here?"

"It's because the single lesson are theory, and the double is practical. Being an hour and a half it gives us more time in lessons"

Double Charms was the first class of Rosanna, as it was a Tuesday. It was explained to her that theory lessons would normally be before practical's, so as to give the students more time to study what was going to be covered in the practical later in the week. But as it was the beginning of the school year, the double and single classes for this week would be reviewing what was done in the previous school year.

True to her new friend's words, double charms ended up being a review lesson. Multiple spells were covered in this class, such as 'Accio' using pillows, and 'Aguamenti'. A water fight almost erupted in the middle of the class, but luckily Professor Flitwick was able to get it under control before it got too out of hand. There were no more outbreaks, but a few more students did get drenched in water, Rosanna being one of them.


End file.
